machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Hurts - Prt 02
Zone 21 The Body Shop Day 11 - 1021L " Well it could have been worse I guess..." Dr Graham stated plainly as he worked on the back of her skull. "I don't see how." Mei fired back feeling a bit tempermental at the moment. " Your alive aren't you ?" Graham countered pausing briefly to take hold of something with his forceps and giving it a firm tug. "Ow.... Frakk me." She hissed. " How long's this gonna take ?" " Which part Ma'am?" Graham inquired scanning the back of her skull with the light. " Both parts." Mei stated. " Well lets see... The nano solution bath for whats left of your hand in it will take maybe 15 to 20 minutes to strip away all the dead and damage cells. Then the cellular resequencer will take another 20 to 30 minutes to regrow your fingers. So lets call it an even hour." Graham offered. "What about back there?" Mei pressed. "You mean this big hole where brain used to be ?" Graham smirked pulling another fragment from the bloody pulp."Sadly we may never be able to recover whats left of your brain." "Gawd damn it Graham." Mei groaned. " Why did I hire you again?" " No doubt my stunning Good looks and charming personality won the day I would imagine." Graham smirked pulling another broken piece of ruined cyberware from her head and dropping it into the tray with the rest. " All done. " Graham announced dropping the forceps into the tray and sighed. " So the bad news is that its a mess back here. It looks like we're going to need to do a total hardware replacement. Not only the component cyberware but the cranial barrier and the synaptic leeds as well." Mei frowned. " So whats the good news? " " The good news is that its your medical facility and we already have all the hardware and the Doctors to install it on site." Graham noted aloud." I'll have surgery time scheduled for this afternoon. I'll need to see whose available though... " For a moment Mei thought about requesting Dr Kim who was the head of Cybernetics but stopped herself short. " How is ..." " I'll leave the details to others if you don't mind. " Graham said simply. " That being said if you'll excuse me I feel an overwhelming need to spend some quality time with my own wife." -- Mrs Wallace, Nurse Anne, Nurse Jenner , and Mr Clarke filed into the room with Dr Graham departure. Only Wallace and Nurse Jenner seemingly able to hold eye contact while it was clear that Nurse Anne and Clarke did not. " Honestly, Its not that bad is it! " Mei stated in annoyance. Wallace and Jenner said nothing while Nurse Anne started crying apparently not for the first time today. Clarke however true to his nature held nothing back. " Boss, you look like you where in a three way with the floor, the wall, and the ceiling." " Frakk... " Mei collected a mirror from the nearby table taking a moment to examine her reflection before rolling her eyes in annoyance before slamming the mirror back on the table. " I've looked worse." " I sincerely doubt that ma'am. " Clarke state what the rest were clearly thinking. " If were gonna have a pissing contest regarding the matter of how Frakk'd up my face has been or the years. I'll Frakk'n put 500 credits on the table now and have Igor get my medical file to show you all how bad it has gotten." Clarke was about to reach for his wallet when Nurse Jenner smacked him upside the back of his head. " Stupido... " Mei frowned waiting for them to get there collective shit together. " Okay, Details people... " Nurse Jenner nodded. " We were lucky ma'am ... C Ward wasn't finished so none of the patient's were hurt. The damage is pretty bad though." Clarke shrugged. " It looks pretty bad but most of the damage was limited to modular components. Display Panels, Network Modules, lighting fixtures. Wiring and structure were all but untouched. My people can have it cleaned and repainted over night and have all the fried hardware replaced in the next day or two ... C Ward will be ready for staff and patients no later than friday." Mei nodded. " So what about our people ?" " We lost Nurse Kim. " Nurse Anne announced. " Her link and brainware were of an older design and were installed without a Canial Barrier. They where low powered so didn't explode like yours. They...." " They melted ma'am. " Jenner finished. " The girl was brain dead before we even got her on the table." " And how is Dr Kim taking it? " Mei asked. " Dr Kim is dead Ma'am." Wallace answered. " Greene is at the residence now but suspects that Dr Kim commited suicide earlier this morning after he was cleared to return home." Mei sighed nodding her head unable to think of anything more to say.